


Renewal

by AshSPN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on RP, M/M, They have kids but the kids are only mentioned briefly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Sam have been married for over 8 years now. The kids are off at the Tower and they decide they need some time to renew their marriage.</p><p>Drabble based on RP from Tumblr on my Bruce Banner account and my lovely RP partner who plays Sam Wilson~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

Bruce’s fingers slowly slide along Sam’s back, pressing into the dips and curves just hard enough to leave the bruises of his fingertips there as they slide together. Two pieces of a puzzle made into gasping and panting messes. Bruce’s movements are slow and drawn out, feeling Sam coming apart in his arms while trying to get so many smartass comments out. Sam really was such a smartass, even when they found themselves in bed.

Bruce’s lips are pressed to his shoulder, sucking hickeys there and along his neck, trying to mask his own gasps. It was always like heaven when they got opportunities like this. After being married for over 8 years, it was times like this that seemed to renew everything. Sam straddled his waist, his fingers sliding through Bruce’s hair as his head is thrown back some, arching into Bruce’s fingers and pushing down into the thrusts.

“I-Is that all you got, Banner?” Sam asks him with a bit of sass that has Bruce giving a small smack to his backside and also has him completely stopping his thrusts fully seated into his husband. Sam makes a cutoff noise of unhappiness, his hips rolling down some as he tilts his head down to look at Bruce with a scowl. “Hey, I didn’t say for you to stop. Was kind of enjoying myself in case you couldn’t tell.”

Bruce can’t help but laugh, moving away from the other’s shoulder to arch a brow at him. Really, he still couldn’t get over just how sassy Sam could really be. They could never do this as much as they both wanted to, but tonight had been special. Their two kids, Hazel who was 7 and Michael who was 2, were staying in the Tower with their aunts and uncles. It was only in the last 3 years that Bruce had made a pill to keep his heart rate steady and a condom that would protect his husband from the radiation. Each time was just as good as the first had been.

“Mm, no, I couldn’t. I somehow feel like I’m not doing something right,” Bruce teases to which Sam laughs breathlessly, leaning down. Their lips press together, sliding together as it becomes wet and breathtaking immediately. Bruce’s hips start up a slow, steady rhythm again as Sam rolls down again, demanding. “Gods, you’re so bossy.”

“Damn right. Do your job and maybe I wouldn’t have to b-Oh fuck,” Sam gasps out before he could finish, Bruce pointedly teasing his sweet spot. Sam shudders some, eyes half lidded as he looks at his husband. Bruce can’t help but smile at the look on his face. It was what he lived for at times like this. It was always slow, the buildup important. There was never need to make this go fast when they had all night, and sometimes they used all of that time. “Get that damn smile off your face before I do something ‘bout it.”

“Oh, I’m scared, really,” Bruce murmurs, his head snapping back at a sharp tug from Sam, who then proceeds to lick into his mouth like he owns it. Bruce gives a moan and sucks on his tongue before Sam’s pulling back again. Bruce’s lips stay slightly parted as he stares up at where Sam is knelt up, beginning to take control of the pace.

“You damn well should be,” Sam grumbles back, smirking cockily at the look on Bruce’s face now. Bruce’s nails dig into Sam’s waist, his hips beginning to speed to match Sam’s pace, pulling his husband down with each thrust that he gives. Sam’s breathing is picking up, turning more into pants than actually breathing. His eyelids seem to be getting heavier until his eyes close and he bites his lip.

Bruce is kissing at his neck as Sam’s head is tilting back again. His fingers tighten around his waist and pulls him down harder as he feels the heat slowly coiling in his stomach. Sam’s brows furrow as one hand moves from Bruce’s hair to touch himself. Bruce makes a soft noise and smacks his hand away, taking control and stroking him slowly, teasing the head.

“Aw, you little fucker, if you’re going to-“ Sam growls out before his body shudders hard as Bruce slides his thumb over the slit. “Fuck, I’m going to… C’mon, Bruce, god damn. If I have to do this myself-“

“If you’re still able to talk, I’m doing something wrong,” Bruce murmurs, licking at his pulse point and scraping his teeth over his Adam’s apple before he’s speeding up his thrusts and his hand. Sam has some sort of smart comment, but it dies away in his throat.

It’s silent for both of them, but as they get closer to climax, they speed up and get closer to each other. The slow, measured pace they start out with is forgotten in their need for release until the bed creaks under the force and they’re both a gasping, shaking mess until Sam is coming between them, coating Bruce’s hand and their chest in his release. Bruce gives a soft grunt before he bites hard into Sam’s shoulder, spilling into the condom and they both shudder through it.

Bruce disposes of the condom and they end up curled on the bed together after Bruce cleans them both up. Sam is just dozing off when Bruce pokes him on the forehead. He watches his lover’s eyes flicker open and he gives a smirk as he puckers his lips expectantly.

“Kiss my ass,” Sam huffs and Bruce arches a brow before his husband gives another huff, kissing him gently and collapsing against him. “Night.”

“Night,” Bruce agrees softly, stroking his hands down Sam’s back with is covered in the bruises of his fingers and faint red marks. Bruce feels a triumphant smirk come his lips as he traces each one of them. Sam always seemed to look even better when there was something on him that showed he was Bruce’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at http://greenwithgxmma.tumblr.com if you ever want to find me!


End file.
